1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hair curlers of the type generally used by women for curling normally straight hair and more particularly is directed to a heated hair curler with self-contained power source.
2. State of the Prior Art
Hair curlers have been used for a long time and many different types of heated hair curlers are known as exemplified by the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 3,431,917 Harris March 11, 1969 3,600,552 Tolmie August 17, 1971 3,610,878 Thomas, et al October 5, 1971 3,946,196 Waters, et al March 23, 1976 3,632,971 Flanagan January 4, 1972 3,858,588 Walter, et al January 7, 1975 ______________________________________
The heated hair curlers of the prior art are uniformly characterized by the need for a separate external power supply which normally consists of the household AC current.
A need, therefore, exists for heated curlers which can be used at locations where such power is not readily available. Applicant is not aware of any existing curlers which satisfy this need.